The Path of Asmodean
by Pygme
Summary: Follows Asmodeans and the shadows path to the last battle. May be rated PG later and romance will make it way in but it mostly is focused on Asmodean and the other forsakens in AU.Bad at summarys


**The path of Asmodean**

**Authors Note:**

**I do not nor will I ever own any of the characters that Robert Jordan created. However, some of the characters are from myself. This will not follow the books it´s an AU.**

**Prologue**

Shayoul Ghoul had been silent for far to long. The time of the Dragon Reborn were at the door and also closing in on the humans, Tarmon Gaidon, the last battle. There had been few large raids coming out of the blight since the fall of Malkier. But the shadow was moving, the awakening of the Forsakens had begun.

When Asmodean awoke, he awoke to a room in uproar. The other twelve forsakens was at each others faces. Asmodean smiled. It was time for a few changes, it was time to change his own path. The path he had followed before had been a path hiding behind the stronger Choosens but now his path would lead him to Nae´blis. He stood up and smiled before quietly removing himself from the room and taking the path to stand before the Dark Lord.

It was a hard walk where he had to bend down before he stood before the Dark Lord. He got down to his knees and bowed deep awaiting the Dark Lords precense. And when the Dark Lord made his precense known it was in a tone of surprise in his voice.

"**Asmodean? This is certainly unsuspected. I know that the others have awaken alongside of you and would suspect that some of the more power hungry** **Chosens would stand before me. But here you are so I suspect that you have had time to think in your sleep."**

Asmodean bowed one again before beginning to speak.

"Indeed I have my Lord. I will not stand behind any of the other so give me your commands and I will follow them to prove myself before you. While the others argue over petty things I want to do something real."

"**Then here are your orders ..."**

-------------------

In another part of the complex the other twelve still stood arguing. It had taken a half hour before anyone of them noticed Asmodeans absence.

"Where the hell is the bloody bard." Demandred asked.

Everbody else looked around to where they last saw Asmodean lieing. When they didn´t find him there they started to look around until Moghedien understood.

"While we were arguing he, like we other should have done, made his precense before our Lord and gained respect of the Dark Lord. If my syuspicions are correct he has also talked about our argument here."

The other ones stared in disbelief at Moghedien. Not that any disbelief was directed at her but at Asmodean. He had been the least power hungry under the War of the Shadows, the one who had showned the least killing record. And now he was in the Dark Lords precense hunting for power. They all stumbled over each other to get before the Dark Lord as fast as possible.

-----------------------

"**Have you understood what you have to do?" **the Dark Lord asked Asmodean.

Asmodean nodded while deep in thought. When he spoke up it was with a voice that held a promise as well as a question.

"I understand the orders you have given me, but I have to ask my Lord what I have to my disposal in this?"

There was a moment of quiet before the Dark Lord spoke again.

"**Everything. The true power is for you to use and no other if you don´t give them you permission. You will also have the other ones to your disposal. Do not disappoint me Asmodean. I have given you a chance now that I never thought I would give to you. Plan wisely before setting your plans into action"**

Asmodean looked deep in thought once again before nodding and saying.

"I will not disappoint you my Lord. Nor will I let the others disappoint you."

When he turned he was met bt twleve pair of eyes directed at him. And the eyes showed emotions of disbelief and anger.

"What the he..." Demandred began before being interrupted by Asmodean.

"I think it is not the best time to take this conversation here. I believe our Lord want to speak with you. When you are finished here you will find me in my rooms. See you then." Asmodean said with a smile on his face before leaving.

Demandred and many of the others where fuming when they kneelt down to pay their respects to the Dark Lord, but in the eyes of Lanfear there was a glimt of excitement.

"**So you have finally decided to stand before me. I was rather suprised when I found Asmodean kneeling here and not anyone of the other ones of you. I also heard that you thought it to be better to have a quarell then show yourself. I always wondered why I gave Asmodean the rank of Chosen, but he showed me today. So the orders I will give to you I will see to you to follow. So listen close."**

All of the Forsakens moved a bit closer to get their orders. They all heard there orders themselves but the last order was heard by all of them.

"**I have given Asmodean the right to use you whenever he chooses. If you not follow his order I have given him permission to do what he feels best with you. None of you will be able to use the true power without his acceptance. Follow his orders and the shadow will prevail. Follow yourself and you will die."**

The forsakens where speechless. This was not happening. They had all worked hard to get to the place that Asmodean had gotten and he had stood in the background until the time was right before he made his move. He had spinned a more intrigued net of lies than Moghedien had ever made. And now they were his to command and there was nothing to do about it. Or maybe there was. They would just have to spin a greater net then he did.

"We understand" they all said in unison.

"**Good then go meet Asmodean." **

And with that they made their way to Asmodeans rooms.

TBC


End file.
